Soirée cinéma
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: JANTO. L'équipe se retrouve devant un film d'horreur mais découvre quelque chose d'assez...inattendu


_**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à la BBC._

_**Note de l'auteur:** Un Janto pour changer, encore venu de mes idées/fantasmes/délires bizarres...Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

* * *

><p><em>Après un mois particulièrement chargé en activations de la faille, j'avais décidé que toute l'équipe prenne quelques jours de congés pour se reposer. Décision qui fût plus qu'approuvée et appréciée par tous qui n'attendait que ça. Notamment par Ianto qui avait été plus qu'endurant lorsque nous avions enfin pu faire une nuit entière au lieu d'être constamment dérangés. Car il fallait dire que durant ce long mois, j'avais été quelque peu...sur les nerfs. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir toucher mon amant comme j'aimais le faire quand je le voulais y étant pour quelque chose.<em>

_Mais pour ce soir, c'était soirée chez Owen et Tosh. Gwen avait au départ voulu l'organiser chez elle et Rhys mais leur appartement étant malheureusement trop petit pour tous nous accueillir, Owen avait proposé son appartement. Cela avait été l'occasion pour Gwen et Rhys de montrer leurs talents culinaires, même si le dessert de Gwen avait été sujet à de nombreuses plaisanteries, obligeant celle-ci à promettre de ne plus jamais le refaire._

**-Nous sommes vraiment obligés de regarder ce film ?**_demanda Ianto en voyant le dvd que tenait Owen à la main tandis que tout le monde acceptait. Un regard m'informa qu'il regardait le dvd comme s'il espèrait voir celui-ci prendre feu et sa réaction me surprit un peu. A chasser les extraterrestres la plupart du temps, il pouvait bien regarder un film d'horreur sans trop de mal._

**-C'est juste un film d'horreur Ianto, et ce n'est rien à côté de ce que l'on fait en temps normal**,_ dit Tosh, en prenant une petite poignée de pop-corn dans le saladier avant de le passer à Gwen. Ianto l'ignora et fit la moue en voyant Owen mettre le dvd en marche. Le film commença comme tout film d'horreur pouvait commencer, c'est-à-dire dans une maison tout à fait normale, avec une jeune femme qui se préparait pour s'habiller avant d'aller visiblement réveiller son frère. Et ce fût à ce moment-là que l'on comprit tous pourquoi Ianto ne voulait pas voir ce film._

**-Mais c'est toi !**_s'exclama Gwen en se tournant vers lui, le Ianto plus jeune du film rejoignant sa soeur dans la cuisine._ **J'ignorais que tu avais joué dans un film !**

**-J'avais seize ans à l'époque et c'était une bonne occasion de gagner un peu d'argent...**_, répondit mon amant._

**-Pourrait-on suivre en silence s'il vous plaît ?**_intervins-je, le regard fixé sur la télé en souriant légèrement. L'histoire en elle-même n'avait rien de très originale, un groupe d'amis poursuivis par un tueur en pleine forêt après y être partis camper, Ianto y était très convaincant. Même si la scène où le groupe découvrait l'une de leurs amies décepée nous rappela à tous de désagréables souvenirs._ **Tu sais que tu es canon même couvert de sang et en train de courir ?**

_Regardant toujours la télé, Ianto se mit pourtant à sourire et se blottit contre moi, se désintérêssant du film pour commencer à jouer innocemment avec les boutons de ma chemise. Pas si innocemment que ça car je savais parfaitement ce dont il avait envie. Mais aussi insistant qu'il puisse être, je tins malgré tout bon, voulant voir la fin du film. Même si rentrés au Hub, je comptais bien m'occuper de lui comme j'appréciais tant de le faire._

**-Mais arrêtez de vous tripoter sur le canapé !**_finit par protester Owen lorsque le film fut fini. Ianto eu un léger sourire et consentit à descendre de mes cuisses où il s'était installé. Décidément, je commençais à avoir une mauvaise influence (du point de vue où l'on se mettait bien entendu) sur lui s'il se mettait à ne plus retenir ses ardeurs en public. Quoique que je me rappelais très bien d'un certain ascenseur..._

**-Je crois que nous allons y aller.**

_Owen grommela quelque chose où les seuls mots audibles fûrent "canapé" et "jambes en l'air", s'attirant un coup sur l'épaule de la part de Tosh, et parût presque soulagé de nous voir partir Ianto et moi. Ianto qui n'arrivait visiblement pas à contenir son impatience. Et pour être honnête, je commençais également à perdre patience._

**-Enfin...**_, soupira mon employé préféré lorque l'on fût arrivés au Hub en m'embrassant._ **Même si j'apprécie de passer une soirée avec les autres, on a presque un mois à rattraper...**

**-Alors employons-nous à rattraper celui-ci. **_(Je le pris par la main et l'amenais dans ma chambre)_**Qu'en dites-vous Monsieur Jones ?**

**-Avec plaisir Monsieur.**

_Et tandis que je lui faisais l'amour, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que si un simple film d'horreur déclenchait ses hormones, alors nous risquions d'en regarder beaucoup..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews ?<em>**


End file.
